Anguish
by StarTraveler
Summary: PRNS Set many years in the future. Dustin thinks of Marah's death. AUTHOR NOTE: THE SECOND MELANIE SHOULD'VE BEEN STACY'S NAME. I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE FILE SO THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN EXPLAIN IT.


AN: This story I thought of last week. Lately life has seemed good but there have been times where it's been pure hell and bad luck followed me everywhere. Last week I had to get my car repaired and afterwards I was in the mood to write some angst. So here it is.  
  
This is from Dustin's POV  
  
After all we've been through she's gone.  
  
And I'm now truly alone once again. The one person who ever understood me is now gone this time forever.  
  
I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on Marah it was in battle and well I really didn't think anything of her in her alien form. I simply thought she was another lunatic on the side of evil.  
  
It was a year later when I first saw her in her human form, stumbling blindly across the motocross track where I often hung out. I saved her from being mowed down by a bunch of motorcycles. I learned she had been banished by Lothor and at the time I had bought it.  
  
Of course I would later learn it was a trick she had played on me to get back in her uncle's favor, but for some reason I just couldn't hate her. Maybe because hatred wasn't in my nature, or a lesson Sensei had taught us once, hatred never did any good, it only destroyed.  
  
Of course I saw Marah after that in battles against Kelzaks and the latest loser that Lothor sent down. It was three months later that I got a look at Marah's true nature.  
  
It was a warm summer day and Lothor had sent Marah down along with a monster to attack Blue Bay. Apparently he hadn't liked being told what to do and had attacked Marah beating her badly.  
  
When I found her I didn't even know who she was, that's how badly she had been hurt. I took her to Cam who patched her up and as the days went by, and the swelling went down I saw who it was.  
  
When she awoke she seemed surprised but thrilled to see me telling me she hadn't wanted to betray me, but the fear of being good and Lothor's wrath had scared her into doing it.  
  
I told her there was always a choice that if she would let me I could help her to be good. She refused at first and returned back to Lothor but when I saw her she went out of her way to avoid me during battle. If we did cross paths I could see in her eyes a tired look.  
  
Eventually after another year she grew tired of the side of evil and joined us. Using her knowledge of Lothor and his ship to help us. At that time Lothor had gained unimaginable power and we weren't doing so well. But Marah quickly helped turned the tide back in our favor.  
  
As time went on we fell in love and I soon decided I wanted her to be my wife. I nearly passed out when she told me yes, I had been totally terrified thinking all sorts of scenarios.  
  
Then one day a month after we had married, Lothor had finally snapped and used laser rifles on his ship to attack Earth, Blue Bay had been hit the hardest. Even after forty years the effects are still being felt.  
  
One hundred million people died that die and Marah felt guilty feeling like she could've have prevented it. Everyone knew it wasn't her fault but Marah just refused to believe it.  
  
Then the day all of the rangers had been waiting eight years for, Lothor's defeat. He had finally lost it losing every Kelzak, destroying Cam's zord, and very nearly killing us. Marah had found a way to destroy Lothor's ship before it could destroy us.  
  
Lothor had ambushed her and Marah very nearly lost her life. But she had prevailed and saved the day. Lothor had died going down with his ship but his last words always haunted Marah, saying he would pay her back someday.  
  
Kapri had survived and also had helped us. But that mattered very little to the citizens of Blue Bay who saw her as the last link to Lothor. It was especially bad when it was learned she had been in the room when Lothor had launched his attack on Earth.  
  
She was arrested and soon convicted of murder and a few other things they came up with. The sentence was death. Sensei full sized by this time had tried to intervene but even he couldn't stop it.  
  
Marah was allowed only ten minutes with Kapri on that final day. Even though I was her husband she never told me what happened or what was said. Shortly after two in the afternoon Kapri was put to death in the electric chair.  
  
For many years after that at night Marah would have nightmares about that day even though she hadn't witnessed it. I tried to comfort her, to do everything I could to erase the pain and tired look in her eyes. But even my presence nor my love helped in this case.  
  
It was in our fourth year of marriage when happiness returned to her ears when our twins Brandon and Stacy were born. Soon the tired look in her eyes along with her pain vanished. If she ever experienced nightmares she never told me.  
  
Two years later our son Kyle was born and we spent most of our time in Blue Bay sometimes on the road due to my motocross racing and becoming champion in some of the races.  
  
Our children had no shortage of playmates. Blake and Tori had married the year before Marah and me and had four children. Shane and Kelly married three years after us and had two. Cam and Hunter had gotten together and adopted three children.  
  
So it was a fulfilling life and there was always a babysitter if you needed one and all our children spent a ton of time together. Four years after Kyle's birth our final child, our daughter Melanie was born.  
  
Our children grew up happy and all of them became Ninjas as well. Brandon and Melanie became Earth Ninjas while Kyle became a ninja of Air, and Melanie belonged to the water group.  
  
We soon grew even more connected to Blake and Tori when Stacy married their son David. Marah and I were fulfilled and dreamed of spending our final years together spoiling any grandchild that came along.  
  
But it was not to be.  
  
I had always thought since I was human I would be the one to go first while Marah watched over me but apparently destiny decided to throw us a curveball, a horrible one.  
  
Two months after our thirtieth anniversary Marah began to feel tired all the time. Soon the beautiful, healthy, vibrant woman I had married grew weaker, sicker with each passing day.  
  
It was soon learned she had a disease, what it was no one on Earth knew but doctor's on her home world soon identified it as a virus Lothor had created before coming to Earth. Somehow in the final battle Lothor had infected her with it. And soon it was learned there was no cure.  
  
Marah continued to worsen, staying brave although nobody expected her to. Although she never pretended with me, one of our wedding vows was never to play mind games with each other.  
  
A year later shortly after spring began she lost her battle with the virus dying in my arms, all our children and our one grandchild by Stacy and David present she passed out of this world, to wherever her species went when they died.  
  
It's been ten years since that night. I've come far in the grieving process. My friends have helped and I have grandchildren, eight in all. But still when I'm alone it hits me hard and only one thing keeps me going.  
  
Someday I'll be reunited with her once again.  
  
AN: I just had to get this out of my system. 


End file.
